Love maybe?
by Slipknot2014
Summary: Just my take on how Diana and Caine's first time went. If you don't like smut this is not for you but if you do then I hope you like it. One-shot


**so this is set in plague when Diana and Caine first have sex, I decided to explore that scene a little or a lot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't I'll take care of it." Diana said as she gently pushed Caine onto his back on the bed and straddled him. "I'll take care of everything." Slowly she unbuttoned his crisp shirt and slightly enjoyed the nervousness in his eyes.

Diana bent down and pressed a gentle kiss just below his ear. "What do you dream about Caine?" Her breath fanned over his neck and he shivered. "I mean besides ruling Perdido Beach." She clarified and lightly bit down on his earlobe, her fingers still working the buttons of his shirt and almost finished.

"I've dreamed of this." Caine admitted and gulped, his nerves were getting the best of him. He never did anything like this but he wasn't so sure about Diana, he wanted to believe that he was gonna be her first but there was a seed of doubt in the back of his mind. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned Diana lightly dragged her finger nails down his torso, knowing that the feathery light touches were more maddening than the rough ones. He shivered and jerked lightly when her fingers poked inside the front of his hands and darted back out just as fast as they made the appearance in the first place. She sat back up looked at him with an unreadable expression, had he said something wrong?

"Tell me what happened in them." She said and kept staring at him with an eyebrow raised, Caine's widened and his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I'd rather not." He said and avoided her gaze, Diana gave a huffing sound and grinded her hips hard into his. Caine gasped and bucked his hips up into hers, she glared at him and stopped the movements all together.

"I said tell me what happened in the dreams." She said forcefully and bucked her hips sharply into his only once and he whimpered.

"You know I can make you." He threatened but knew he didn't want to, he liked the way she was taking control of the situation.

"You can but you won't, you like being dominated like this Caine." Diana sneered at him and slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. His body wasn't perfectly built like before, but he still had a very desirable one, much like Diana. He still had a nice hard stomach just not as defined as before and she took her time admiring it. "The dreams." She persisted again and bucked her hips once more into his roughly and glared at him, waiting for him to open his mouth and speak.

"Um uh." He stuttered and took a deep breath. "You were under me and ahh-" he broke off in a gasp when she palmed him through his jeans.

"Go on Caine I want to know your fantasies." She said with a smirk and put one hand on his bare chest for balance.

"And w-were screaming m-my name." He stuttered and felt his cheeks burn when her smirk widened at his words. Why was she having him do this? The truth was Diana was only doing this for her own enjoyment, just because she vowed to change doesn't mean she can't have some fun.

"Keep going I like hearing about your fantasies." She said and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. Caine's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, Diana was wearing a red lace bra that made her breasts look amazing. They have gotten smaller over the time they were close to death because of starvation but since being on the island she's been filling out. He wanted to touch her body and caress her but didn't know if that was the right thing to do at the moment.

"You were under me." He said in a steadier voice but cringed when she glared furiously at him.

"Because I'm a girl I have to be beneath you during sex?" She spat at him and continued glaring venomously at him.

"No that's not what I meant." He tried to clarify but she cut him off with a pale hand over his mouth.

"I'll show you what pleasure is Caine, and I'll be in charge." She snarled at him, he was about to argue with her but he was caught off guard when she roughly yanked his pants and boxers down his legs and onto the carpeted floor. He let out a small squeak and was embarrassed when she eyed his slight boner with a look he couldn't quite understand.

"How far have you ever went?" She questioned as she sat up, pulling him with her. She was on her knees in front of him and he gulped at the sight of her shirtless staring up at him like that.

He opened his mouth to speak but she wrapped her mouth around him before he could get a word out, Caine gasped at the feeling of her warm wet mouth around him. Diana bobbed her head up and down and chuckled when Caine closed his eyes slightly, the action causing vibrations up his shaft that made him moan loudly. He threaded his fingers into her shoulder length shiny black hair and helped guide her head, her teeth lightly grazed his length and Caine bucked his hips into her mouth.

What she couldn't reach with her mouth she stroked with her hand, her mouth movements were driving Caine crazy. Diana hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, making Caine's breath come out quicker like he was running a marathon.

"Diana." Caine moaned out and Diana felt him grip her hair harder and buck into her mouth more forcefully than the last time. Caine felt a foreign tightening in the pit of his stomach and he felt like a bomb was about explode inside of him, his breath was more labored now and he was a moaning mess.

Caine couldn't believe Diana Ladris was actually going down on him, he never even thought she would kiss him. He bit his lip harshly when she pulled back with a pop of her mouth, she had a satisfied look on her face and Caine let out a whimper.

"What?" She asked with a devious smirk and sensually unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, she was wearing a matching red lace thong and Caine felt his lower region ache even more than it already was. He needed Diana right now but she was playing some kind of game with him, and she was certainly winning. Diana ran her hands down her body, over her breast, stomach, hips, and thighs and Caine let out another whimper. Diana wanted to make this experience memorable for him, she wanted him to know what he would be getting if he stayed on the island with her. Did she have feelings for Caine? Yes she did. But did she love him? No, she wouldn't quite label what they had as love. Caine might but Diana wouldn't, she didn't know if they were both capable of love.

"Diana please." Caine said with a growl of impatience at the end, she sauntered over to him and straddled his naked hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. It was a clash of teeth, tounge, and lip biting, the kiss was hot and lust filled with need and maybe just maybe, Diana thought love. She bit harshly at his bottom lip and ground herself into him bare erection, the feeling of the smooth material of her panties on his length made him gasp and buck his into hers. They continued on like this, dry humping and kissing roughly to were they both knew their lips would be bruised tomorrow.

The tightening in his lower stomach resumed and he bucked his hips harder into hers, desperate for some kind of release. With a strangled cry he threw his head back and felt something explode inside of him, he felt a warm wetness on his thighs and the sheets surrounding him and felt himself blush a deep red. He knew he had just had an orgasm he wasn't that uninformed but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed, he felt like he had just pissed himself.

I uh." Caine stuttered out of breath and felt like fleeing, apparently Diana knew what he was thinking and roughly pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet Soren." She snarled and attacked his neck biting and sucking harshly, he arched under her and ran his hands all over her body. Diana reached back and unclasped her bra, she yanked it away from and threw it across the room. Diana pulled one of the red sheets from the side of the bed and covered them with it, all the while still littering Caine's neck in love bites. Caine trailed his hands up her stomach and stopped just beneath her breasts, unsure of what she would be okay with. With a growl of frustration Diana pulled away from him and stared at him in a way that made him feel miniscule and irreverent. And Caine Soren was not irrelevant.

"Listen pansy touch me." She said in a biting tone and snatched his hands that had fallen to his side and put them on her breasts. His eyes widened at the action and Diana snorted, she squeezed her hands over his and he got the idea. Gently he massaged her breasts and felt a tingle shoot towards his lower region when she moaned slightly at the touch. With a boost of confidence Caine sat up and latched his mouth on her right nipple, Diana arched into him and threaded her fingers through his dark hair tugging and pulling lightly. His hand massaged her left breast and he let his other hand wander down towards her woman hood, she gasped when she felt a finger inside of her and bit down harshly on her lip when he slowly started pumping his finger in and out at a slow pace.

"Caine." She gasped out when he added a second finger and quickened his pace, he liked that he could make her feel the same way she made him feel only minutes ago. She stood over him on her knees and tugged harshly at his hair since it was the only thing she had to hold onto. Diana arched herself into him and pressed her breast further into his mouth in the process, she bit her lip and shoved her face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh my god." Diana gasped as she shamelessly rode his hand roughly and threw her head back. Caine pulled away from her chest and watched Diana in awe, this beautiful girl was coming undone because of what he was doing. Diana dug her nails into his shoulders and mentally cursed him for pleasuring her, she was supposed to be the one pleasuring him not the other way around. But it felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. She ground herself onto his hand harder and crashed her lips onto his, they battled with their tounges and Caine won. He felt proud that he had won even if it was a small meaningless victory.

"Ah!" She let out a cry and Caine felt warm liquid cote his hands and smirked, but there was something else he wanted to try. Caine had heard some of the older boys talk about it and even some of the girls as well before the FAYZ had started. He flipped them over so that he was hovering over Diana and started kissing down her chest and stomach.

"This should be the other way around." Diana complained but made no move to stop him, something Caine noticed with a smirk. His head disappeared under the red sheet and he started kissing her hips leaving love bites on his way, Diana knew what he was going to do and anxiously waited for the pleasure to hit. Caine spread her legs open and started trailing hot open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, he could feel himself growing harder as he got closer to her core. Gently he placed a kiss on her bundle of nerves and felt her flinch at the contact, Caine flicked his tounge inside of her and repeated that motion when she moaned loudly. He had never done anything like this and wasn't quite sure what to do, but by Diana's moaning and pulling at his hair he guessed he was doing it right.

Diana was pulling at his hair and squirming beneath him, her breath came fast and pleasure was overtaking her body. Once again she thought, she should be the one giving him the pleasure and giving him reasons to stay on the island but she couldn't bring herself to make him stop, that was actually the last thing she wanted. The things he was doing to her wiped her mind clean of any rational thought and she ground her hips into his face. Her eyes fluttered when he gently nibbled on her clit, he was basically tounge fucking her and doing it pretty damn well. She knew she was almost over the edge and just before she came, Diana pulled Caine up by his face from the covers and slammed his lips onto hers. He kissed back immediately and pressed his naked body to hers, and loved the feeling of having her all to himself for this moment in time.

Diana rolled them over and was now straddling him once again and rubbed her sensitive core against his hardened member.

"How many times have you done this?" Caine asked not thinking an snapped his mouth shut.

"You really want to know?" She asked with a sly grin and sank down onto him, Caine squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip but nodded at her.

"Does it make you feel special to know that your my first?" She questioned sarcastically and winced slightly at the pain but was determined not to show it. Caine's eyes snapped open and he stared at Diana in disbelief, he was sure she wasn't a virgin especially by her bold approach.

"You've never had sex before?" His voice held disbelief and she glared at him and a small whimper escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Oh my god you really are." He said and felt like a dick immediately after, she was giving herself to him and he actually said that.

"Shut up." She hissed and Caine felt horrible when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from his comment or the pain. He suspected the latter, Diana Ladris was not known for crying easily at least not because of words or anything really. "Get off your high horse I'm not crying because of the comment." She snapped and put her hands on his chest for balance, Caine patiently waited beneath her and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb that was trailing down her pale cheek.

"But if you must know I have done other things." She said and wiggled her hips slightly and did again more prominently this time.

"What things?" He questioned with narrowed eyes but at the same time was slightly moving his hips with hers and guiding hers with his hands.

"Caine I didn't know you got off on hearing other peoples past sexual experiences." Diana remarked with a smirk on her face, she wanted to provoke him for some reason. The thought of provoking him while in this current situation sent a shiver down her spine. She moved her hips faster and harder against his and watched as he was trying to glare at her through the haze of pleasure she was providing for him.

"Diana what things?" He questioned through gritted teeth and gasped when she bucked her hips sharply into his.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" She questioned and threw her head back and slowed the pace just to spite him.

"Diana don't make me angry." He ground out and tried increasing the pace, but she was in charge right now.

"Why are you going to hulk smash?" Diana asked and started bouncing harder on his member before she slowed down again, she wanted to prolong the process as long as she could and drive Caine crazy.

"Yes." He said with a straight face and flipped them over so he was now the one in control. Caine thruster hard into her and Diana let out a cry mixed of pain and pleasure, in a sick way she also enjoyed the pain. He kept thrusting hard into her while she scratched down his back and bucked her hips up violently to meet his.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Caine asked and thruster hard as if for emphasis, Diana let out another cry and and dug her nails harder into his back.

"No." She gasped out and he bucked harder, the pain and pleasure created a delicious bite that she wanted more of.

"I love you." He said out of no where and she didn't say it back but she did bring him down into a steamy kiss and started running her hands all over his body as if she was trying to memorize every nook and cranny. He pulled away and stared intently into her eyes and Diana felt something strange in her chest, something foreign to her. His chocolate eyes bored into her dark ones and for some reason the smoldering look in his eyes made her want to fuck him into the mattress instead of the other way around. She bucked her hips harder towards his let out a loud moan that sounded like music to Caine's ears.

"Do you love me?" He asked her while panting hard, she could see sweat forming on his forehead and pulled him down into a rough kiss instead of answering him. She felt torn, did she love him? She didn't think she did but the strange feeling in her chest begged to differ. The sound of skin slapping skin and loud moans and groans echoed throughout the room, and Diana was sure Bug and Penney could hear but she didn't care at the moment. Diana needed some kind of purchase and started running her hands all over his body again and broke away from the kiss gasping when he began rubbing her clit. With a growl of frustration Caine pinned her hands above her head and stared intently into her eyes once again.

"Do you love me?" He questioned again more forcefully this time, Diana squirmed under him and still refused to answer him, she didn't know if she could. He stopped all movement and kept staring at her.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" She snapped at him trying to create friction with her hips but Caine held her down with his free hand. She growled at him but secretly loved the fact that she was helpless under him, but she also hated it at the same time.

"Answer me." He growled at her and Diana could see the desperation in his eyes, the need for her to yes. Did she love him? She wasn't sure but she did know that she had strong feelings for him, but was it love? Maybe it was and she just didn't know, because honestly love was a very foreign feeling to her in fact it was actually an unknown feeling to her. So she went with what felt like the right answer and hoped with every fiber of her being that she was right.

She freed one hand and slowly she pulled him down into a soft passionate kiss, that obviously caught him off guard with the gentle nature of it. "I love you." She whispered against his lips and honestly hoped that she really did mean it, he kissed her again softly and started gently moving again.

Caine didn't like to think of it as just sex, he thought of it as them making love to each other. Even though he knew Diana would never call it that he decided that what they were doing would be labeled as making love. Diana flipped them over so she was once again in charge of the situation and fiercely rode him, she needed to give him a Damn good reason to stay on the island with her. Caine watched her, mesmerized by the sight in front of him and he could happily say that she was finally his. This time it was Diana who held his hands above his head, she knew that he could easily overpower her of he wanted but he didn't he just enjoyed the beautiful view in front of him while thrusting his hips up with force to meet hers.

With loud cries and pleasure filled moans and groans they both came, Diana rode out her orgasm while Caine looked like he was having a hard time not screaming and she decided that was a good thing. She didn't need that little creep bug or that bitter little which Penney bugging her about what had happened in her bedroom. In a sweaty and tired mess Diana rolled off of Caine and onto the far edge of the bed, taking the red sheet with her in the process.

Caine needed to leave he had a lot to think about, but he didn't want to look like a jackass in front the girl who just gave herself to him and that he loved.

"Leave." Diana murmured into her pillow trying to fall asleep, Caine mentally thanked her and hopped out of bed, he swiftly dressed and walked around the bed. She looked peaceful while sleeping and innocent, the thought of Diana being innocent before would of made him snort but now it was almost comical. Hesitantly he leaned down and left a soft lingering kiss on her forehead before hastily leaving her room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Diana watched him leave through heavy eyes and knew that they both had a lot to think about. She would sort through her messed up feelings about Caine and they're even more messed up relationship later, right now she just needed sleep.

* * *

 **I hope this was okay it was my first actual lemon so constructive criticism is welcome. Please leave me some reviews they make my day. And if this was good I'm thinking of doing one about Sam and Astrid so please tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
